


Love, Not Happiness

by Himoutii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himoutii/pseuds/Himoutii
Summary: Zak recently moved into a town with his mother after her and his dad's divorce, and his true mission now is to find out what love truly is.
Kudos: 1





	Love, Not Happiness

Prologue

A long, long time ago there were 4 angels. Each maintaining a different emotion upon the humans. Each emotion was happiness, anger, sadness, and love. These 4 angels lived in harmony for thousands of years, until love became hollow inside. The humans started to not show that emotion, and love was making it worse. "It's no use, you can't help us" the others frowned upon love. They threw love down into hell, never to be seen again. Love searched and searched, trying to find a bit of their emotions left. They continued for years, and after finding a little love left in them, they sent it out to two humans. Hoping they can restore this emotion.

⟨⟩

He sat in the car, humming to the song in the radio, "Zak, keep it down could ya?" "Sorry, mom!" He looked out the window, the sun shined brightly, causing him to wince. "Big day for us, eh?" His mom said to him, "Finally getting away from the city, getting some fresh air at the beach! Sounds exciting am I right?" Zak smiled back, ever since his dad divorced his mom they were never the same. They needed a break from this mess. This whole love thing was confusing to Zak, he'd ask many people what it is, but all they would respond with is happiness.

The car stopped, "alright! We're here. She a beauty ain't she?" His mom said to him and he got out the car. Zak looked at the house, you could say, it was manageable. He opened the door, looking at the dust and cracks in the floor. His mom walked in after him, "it's fixable!" Before Zak could respond a part from the ceiling fell.

⟨⟩

Zak walked up to the school, Lincoln High. He saw many kids, all so different. There was even a kid wearing a pig mask and some king sort of clothes. He looked closer and noticed he was cornering a boy with brown hair and green eyes, it felt as if time slowed down when Zak saw him. He didn't even focus on where he was walking because next thing he knew he tripped, head first into the ground. 

"Ow,"

⟨⟩

"Zak, ah here you are! You're new here aren't you?" The nurse said to him looking at papers, "y-yeah," "Well Ms. Polly is right outside here, if you ever need help you can always ask her!" "Alright, thanks," Zak got up from his chair and walked out the nurse's office, holding a ice pack on his cheek. He looked over to Ms. Polly, she was busy on her computer but he still walked up to her. "Excuse me? I'm new here and I'm wondering where my classes are," the lady looked up from her computer and looked at the boy, "oh you must be Zak! The kids have been talking about your big fall from this morning, did Kaitlynn fix you up?" Ms. Polly said, "Who?" "The nurse, and oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ms. Polly, but you can just call me Polly, welcome to Lincoln High!" She reached out her hand.

He shook her hand and she eventually gave him the paper of where his classes were. He walked out of the office, there were many doors. He looked back at his paper, classroom 12, second floor was where his first class was. It was a big school, and a big town so it was expected to have lots of classes.

He walked in the classroom, the teacher was writing on the chalk board. He walked up to the teacher and tapped on his shoulder. "Oh! You must be Zak," the teacher said to him as he put the chalk down, Zak nodded to him. "Alright everyone say hello to our new student," everyone groaned hello, and to be honest he was getting tired too. The teacher excused him to his seat and continued to do math. 

Zak took out a note book and followed after the teacher, trying his best not to doodle in it. "Psst," Zak looked over, the brown haired boy he saw earlier leaned over to him, "that's some nice doodles you got there," 

Zak blushed and covered it with his arm, "oh it's nothing! I-im Zak, I saw you earlier this morning," the boy looked down, "yeah, bullies. They suck," Zak leaned back in his chair, "I got bullied too before I moved here," "you did?" "Yep," 

"Were you okay when you tripped? Your cheek has a big rash on it," "yeah I'm fine, you just suprised me a little," the boy looked at him confused, "you were suprised when you saw me?" "Yeah, I don't know why though," Zak responded. "You kinda surprised me too somehow," 

Zak looked at him, "huh, interesting," they stayed silent, "w-wanna hang out after school? I can introduce you to my friends, we were planning to go to the ice cream parlor!" 

Zak smiled, he was never invited to anything before. "Sure,"

"Oh I forgot to mention!" The boy said to him as the bell rang, "my name is Darryl!"

⟨⟩

"Zak! Over here!" Darryl shouted, he sat at a table with three other kids. One was arguing with the other and the other ate his ice cream watching.

"Nick, you dumbass!" "Language!" Zak heard as he walked closer, "Darryl is this your boyfriend that you were talking about earlier?" Said a boy with clout glasses on his head, and a blue t-shirt. "I already said he's not my boyfriend!" "He looks like your type," he said sitting down, "we aren't dating, we just met yesterday." He laughed awkwardly. 

"Anyways, Zak. These are my friends, the two idiots fighting are Nick and Clay, this muffin head is George." Darryl introduced to him, he looked over and saw someone with a mask and green sweater pulling on someone with black hair and a white head tie, "Uhm, which one is who?" 

"This one is Nick, and this one is Clay," he pointed. Clay let go of him and walked over to Zak, "hello, nice to meet you! I'm so glad Darryl finally got a boyfriend, how long have you two been dating?" "I-" "Your hair is so soft, what conditioner do you use?" 

Zak pushed him away, "I'm not dating anyone, we just met yesterday," Everyone looked at him, "oh- sorry! I didn't know," Clay widened his eyes but nobody saw because of his mask, "it's okay, I don't mind." 

He looked over and saw Nick laying on the floor, "is he okay?" Clay looked over, "yeah, hes just weird," "no I'm not!" He shot up, they continued to argue. He met so many new people, it was chaotic, sure, but he loved it. With his reputation back at home he could've never gotten four friends in one day. 

"Zak wanna go inside? You haven't gotten your ice cream yet," Darryl said to him. They walked in, ignoring the three of them all now arguing, "does this happen regularly?" Zak asked, "yeah, I'm used to it though. And in the end they play peacefully like toddlers, it's ridiculous," He looked down, "but I still love them even if they drive me nuts sometimes," They walked up to the cashier, Zak looked at him and smiled. How much this boy cared for others suprised him. 

"Anyways, what flavor do you want Zak?" "Vanilla please!"

⟨⟩

"Zak!" Darryl ran up to him in the hallway, it was once again another day of school. "Oh, hey Darryl!" 

They walked together to class, since their first class was math together. "You're late," Zak said to him, "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off." He laughed, Zak smiled, soon laughing along with him.

They walked inside the classroom, they saw Clay sitting in the front seat, "oh, since when were you in this class?" Zak said to him, sitting down the seat behind him with Darryl following him. "Me and Nick talked too much to eachother in our classes together, so they moved me in different classes," "they can do that?" Darryl asked him, "yeah, apparently. It's dumb though I can just text him," He snickered, Darryl rolled his eyes, "anyways, wanna go get ice cream again?" Zak said to them, "I'm busy finishing up the group project with George tonight, I'm sure your boyfriend would love to go with you however," Zak blushed, "how many times do I have to tell you we aren't dating!" Darryl groaned. "I'm sitting at the back, goodbye. Let's go, Zak," Darryl pulled him to the back seats, "Okay have fun on your date!" Clay waved to them goodbye.

⟨⟩

"Hey Zak we're all hanging out at the beach tonight if you wanna come," Darryl asked him. Zak has never been to the beach before. He's only seen it on TV, "sure!"

It was finally Friday, and now it was time to go home. It was windy today, but the perfect temperature. They continued to walk, talking about school and what they'd do when they got back. Zak looked down at his hand and noticed it being held by Darryl, however he said nothing about it. He liked it, his hand was warm. 

They arrived at Zak's house to get ready for the beach, Darryl already brought his swim suit in his backpack so he could just change at the beach bathroom, "you can come inside and wait," Zak said opening the door, "Oh, if you insist," their hand broke from eachother as they walked inside, Darryl sat at the couch and the other began to walk to his room to change. Zak missed the warmth of his hand. And he wondered how warm he'd be if he felt the warmth of his whole body. "Darryl before I change come here?"

Darryl looked up, "oh, sure what is it?" He walked up to him and hugged him, he didn't let go for a long time. He was warm, it felt nice. "Z-Zak, what are you doing?" "You're warm," 

Minutes passed, and eventually they let go. Zak then ran to his room to grab the stuff for the beach.

He finished packing his beach bag and walked out the door with Darryl, they stayed quiet the whole time walking there. It was awkward. Really awkward.

"Finally you two are here, what took you guys so long?" Nick said to them, they both blushed, "lost my phone," Zak said to him and immediately ran to Clay and George building a sandcastle together. 

They all built sandcastles and swam, it was pretty fun. But Darryl couldn't get what happened at Zak's house out of his head. They began to leave the beach, talking about what to do next.

"Z-Zak wait up," they all stopped, "oh okay," Zak stayed back as the others continued walking, "what is it Darryl?" 

"Can we do that again?" "What do you mean?" "Like, back at your house. When you hugged me," he asked him, the sun was now setting and their feet were sandy. "Sure," Zak looked at Darryl, he was smiling. Before long he then ran up to the others cheerfully. 

Eventually Zak caught up to the others, they decided on going to Nick's house, he recently moved out and got an apartment close to his part time job. And it wasn't far from the beach either so they didn't have to walk far. 

They all walked through the hall way, eventually finding his apartment and going inside. "I can order pizza," George said, everyone sat on the couch and nodded to him. George went back outside to call Dominos, and Clay turned on the TV, "what games do you have?" "Alot," Nick got up and walked to his room, bringing back a bin of games. Zak and Darryl felt like they weren't even there, they were just talking to eachother the whole time as the others are pizza and played minecraft. 

"Me and Zak are gonna go take a walk," Darryl said to them and walked towards the door waiting for Zak to follow, he got up and waved to them goodbye. 

Without realizing they were soon walking for hours. It was dark outside now. "So, if you were a hero in a movie what would be your hero name?" Zak thought for a moment, "I'd be called your boyfriend's name," "and what would be that?" "Zak!" 

Darryl pushed him, "that was so cheesy," Zak looked over and saw him blushing, then remembered what he asked him. He inched over to him and without a warning hugged him, Darryl stopped walking, "Zak, what are you doing now?" "You wanted me to hug you, rememberrr?" 

"Yeah but that was sudden, and it's not very private out here," "so you wanna hug in private? Okay let's go back then!" Zak looked around, "but I can't see a thing,"

"Are we lost, Zak?" Darryl said to him, "yep!" "Now isn't a time to be positive Zak," Darryl sighed and pushed Zak off of him, "Darryl?" "What?" The brown haired boy tried turning his phone on, but it was really laggy.

"You look stressed, want a kiss?" "No!" "You sure?" Darryl looked down, "no!" "Your red cheeks tell me otherwise,"

"Let's just go, my phone is working now." "Fine," Zak pouted and caught up with Darryl not long before he started walking.

"You know, I really like you Darryl," he said to him, "I like you too Zak, now try to keep up," Zak stayed quiet, thinking of things to make him feel better. 

"I love you Darryl!" "I know you do, we're almost back at Nick's," "no, like I love you!" Darryl stopped, "what?" 

"What? Did I say something?" 

Darryl hugged him, "I love you too, Zak," he hugged back, Zak then kissed his cheek, making Darryl pull back immediately, "w-what was that?" "A kiss! Do you want more?" Zak teased him, "Uhm, let's get going now," "what? I thought we were confessing to eachother!" "We were?" Zak thought for a moment, "yeah, werent you?" "I-i didn't intend it to be like that, but if you want it to be like that then sure,"

Zak smiled and grabbed his hand, "alright let's go new boyfriend!" "I'm not your boyfriend, Zak!" "But we confessed to eachother?"

They continued to walk in the dark, "alright fine, let's go new boyfriend," Darryl gave in, "yeahh! There's the spirit!" 

Happiness. That's what people told him what love was. Sure he was happy, but this was different. It felt as if this wasn't just happiness. This thing made him feel so many emotions at once, was this what love felt like? His heart felt as if it were shaking, his eyes felt more energetic than ever, looking at Darryl gave him butterflies. Even the thought of him being his boyfriend was unbelievable. 

Darryl felt his hand let go, "Zak, you okay?"

He looked back and saw his hand on where his heart would be, "it's faster," Darryl tilted his head, trying to understand him. Zak ran up to Darryl and put his hand on his heart too. "Yours is also fast," "y-yeah, it is I guess?" 

"Yeah! Yeah it is," Zak began to giggle, "what's wrong?" 

"You're cute," he began to walk again, swinging his arms side to side. Darryl smiled and this time he was the one who had to catch up. 

Darryl looked up in the sky, the stars were finally coming in, but three of them caught his eye. He kept looking at them, and eventually another one faded into their group. He smiled and looked at Zak, he ended up staring at him with a warm smile. "You are too,"


End file.
